Superman
by Allie Goode
Summary: Cammie and Zach are married. What does Cammie feel when she has to watch him leave for months at a time? How does she cope with having no friends? Does Zach have any idea? A one-shot with an epilogue in the making. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Cammie and Zach are in their early 20's and are married. Cammie is pregnant. They have defeated the Circle of Cavan already. Everything else in the previous books have already happened. This is a songfic based on Taylor Swift's "Superman" from her Speak Now album. The lyrics are right below in Italics. Sorry if you don't like them there. The page breaks don't work, but you'll notice the one I made.**

**Disclaimer: Dumbass. PSSSSSH, I **_**wish**_** Zach was mine! Everything belongs to Ally Carter, except the plot.**

**This story is dedicated to: **

_**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie**_

**...because you're super cool to talk to and you're an amazing writer (:**

_Tall dark and super manly  
Puts papers in his briefcase and drives away  
To save the world or go to work  
It's the same thing to me  
He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition  
I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him  
Hang on every word you say  
And you smile and say how are you?  
And I'll say just fine.  
I always forget to tell you I love you.  
I'll love you forever_

_I watched Superman fly away  
You got a busy day today  
Go save the world  
I'll be around  
I watched superman fly away  
Come back I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down_

_Tall, dark and beautiful, he's complicated, he's irrational  
But I hope someday he'll take me away and save the day, yeah  
Something in his deep brown eyes has me saying,  
He's not all bad like his reputation  
And I can't hear one single word they say.  
And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK  
I always forget to tell you I love you  
I loved you from the very first day_

_I watched Superman fly away_

_You got a busy day today  
Go save the world, I'll be around  
I watched Superman fly away  
Come back, I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down_

_And I watch you fly around the world  
And I hope you don't save some other girl  
Don't forget, don't forget about me  
I'm far away but I never let you go  
I'm love struck and looking out the window  
Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be  
Right here wishing the flowers were from you  
Wishing the card was from you  
Wishing the call was from you  
'Cause I've loved you from the very first day_

_I watched Superman fly away  
You got a busy day today  
Go save the world, I'll be around  
Forever and ever  
I watched Superman fly away  
I swear I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down_

_Come back down._

**PAGE BREAK**

Zach. He's tall, pale, and courageous. Extremely handsome, and caring, and loveable. He goes to the C.I.A. to get paperwork done for the many missions he has to complete, while I stay at home for now, because I'm 6 months along with our unborn baby.

"Honey, don't leave your plane documents!" I yell wobbling to his car, before he begins to leave.

"Thanks, Gallagher girl," He grabs the stack of papers in my hand and stuffs them into the brown briefcase that sits in the seat next to him. Giving me a flying kiss with one of his hands, he turns on the ignition and steps down on reverse, waving to me. Whether he's going to do paperwork or save the country from its most notorious villains, he's my hero. As I watch him drive away, I can see his beautiful green eyes glowing. His mother, who used to be out to kill me, had the same color eyes as him. He was afraid that I would see his mother in him, but I don't. His determination and bravery came from his father. But it pains him to talk about his dad, since Mrs. Goode murdered Mr. Goode.

Everyday, when he leaves for work, I sit at home by myself. Because of the coming baby, I can't go to work for a year. I don't think he realizes how much I miss him, but I can't tell him or he would stay behind with me, instead of helping so many innocents around the world. Every word he says, every breath he takes, I always replay in my head.

Sooner or later, Zach finally comes back home and I throw my arms around him, savoring every moment.

"How are you? You can tell me anything," he asks me, worried.

"I'm just fine. Only a bit tired," I lie, not telling him how lonely I am, with him gone to work for 18 hour shifts, except if it's an overnight or extended mission, which makes work even longer. And when I wave back to him, as he leaves for work, I realize I hadn't remembered to tell him 'I love you.' But that love will last, no matter what, for the rest of eternity. When he comes back from those missions in foreign countries, I'll be here, waiting for him. Distance can never get in the way of love, Zach.

The three words that describe him best: Tall, dark, and handsome. No single person would go out of their way, to love me as much as you have. No other person has every saved the lives of millions of civilians who have no idea what goes on in this world. No other person has ever been loved as much as I love Zach. After the baby is born, I hope I can work with him on missions, and not be stranded on the sidelines. It frustrates me, being helpless. It shouldn't have to be that way, but it is…For now. Back in junior year, I remember looking into those gorgeous green eyes, always suspicious. But I still took the risk, and trusted him. And I was right. _He's not all bad like his reputation_. I ignore everyone who tells me otherwise - Aunt Abby. Mr. Solomon. Bex. Liz. Macey. I have all my faith in him, that somehow, he isn't the bad guy. Like always, I always worry though. A relationship runs mostly on trust. He has to go to work every day, or long-term missions. In those circumstances, I can never see him when I want to most. But I sulk in my misery so much, preparing for the worst that I forget to remind you of the commitment I made to you in that church last January...

"_In times of sickness, in times of good health, do you, Zachary Goode, take Cameron Ann Morgan, to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked._

"_I do," Zach smoothly replies, his eyes sparkling._

"_And do you, Cameron Ann Morgan, take Zachary Goode, as your lawful wedded husband?"_

"_I do," I blushed._

"_You may kiss the bride," the priest announces. Zach slowly leans in and kisses me deeply with a victorious feeling. Everyone who attended stood up and clapped for us, the newlyweds. I was now Cameron Morgan Goode._

That day, in the national mall, I knew there was something about him. Something that drew me in, though I wouldn't admit it until much later. I do admit, however, that I wanted to smack that annoying smirk off your face. And I learned how…after a long time.

"_Stop smirking," I grumbled._

"_C'mon, Gallagher girl. Don't tell me you hate it, 'cause I know you don't," he pouted._

"_You are too cute, for your own good," I laughed, lifting my lips to meet his._

_He eventually pulled back, "I'm flattered, Gallagher girl. But everyone knows you make me look bad." I rolled my eyes at that sweet remark and smacked him, as his smirk grew._

"_Hey! You didn't smirk when I kissed you!" My eyes widened as the realization hit me._

"_Well you should wipe it off more often, then," he whispered against my lips._

"_I should," I agreed. I tangled my fingers in his hair and closed my eyes, as he pulled me closer._

As of right now, he's in South America on a two-month mission. It's been three weeks. I've gotten only a couple of calls, because he isn't allowed to contact anyone unless he travels far from his hotel to a safe C.I.A. base. I'll be waiting for Zach, no matter what the cost. I just hope he doesn't save and fall in love with some other girl wherever he is. If there is some other girl, can't forget that she will never in a million years, know him like I do, love him inside and out, and have gone through as many experiences as he and I have. _Don't forget about me…I'm far away but I never let you go. I'm lovestruck and looking out the window. Don't forget about where I'll be…_At home (on another continent), wondering when my husband will journey home safely from an extremely dangerous mission, and I can't help him because I'm six months pregnant. How lucky, am I? It's a rhetorical question. Oh and note the sarcasm.

Last week, I went to pick up some medicine at the pharmacy. I ran out of Tylenol, and I needed some for the headache and body pains I believe the pregnancy was giving me. I saw Josh, again…And we talked for a while.

"_How's life, Cammie?" he asked._

"_I'm fine, just a little lonely and tired," I emphasized on the last part._

"_Oh, that sucks. Hey do you wanna talk about it?"_

"_Well…yeah, I guess," I shrugged and quickly added, "If you don't mind."_

"_No problem. Oh, here's your Tylenol. Just you and me, tomorrow. Starbucks…at 7?" he handed me a small bag with the bottle of medicine. _

_I just nodded my head, waved at him, and left, "Bye Josh."_

**THE NEXT DAY AT STARBUCKS:**

"_Hi, Josh," I gave a small smile and sat in one of the chairs. I looked at the coffee table and noticed he already bought a Chocolate Mocha for each of us. I took a small sip before I looked back up._

"_Hey. So…?" He trailed off a little bit._

_I wondered what he wanted, until I quickly remembered he wanted to know what was going on. Knowing that I couldn't completely tell him the truth, I made up a half lie._

"_Well, as you can tell…I'm pregnant. And Zach, my husband, is on a business meeting in Brazil. It's very important and if he succeeds, he will get um…a raise. But I miss him a lot, and I can't see him often when he's off on these meetings because he's almost always busy," I noticed I somehow slumped down and felt depressed after having a very short summary of my disastrous life. He looked shocked, but doesn't say anything. "Never mind. I'm sorry for pushing you onto my troubles," I got up, ready to leave but he grabbed my arm and pressed me back into my seat._

"_No, don't leave. Well…for starters, I didn't know you were pregnant," he said, still surprised._

"_You can't see this?" I mockingly turned, so he could see the size of my noticeable belly._

"_Not until now," Josh mumbled. "Anyways, until he gets back, we can hang out, can't we? To ease your crazy-woman-who-wants-company symptoms."_

"_You're too funny," I glared at him and hit his cheek lightly._

"_Violent too, huh?" he laughed, pretending to rub where I hit him. "Whatever, let's have some fun!"_

And then Josh and I would go do something, like riding go-carts, visiting museums, watching movies. And I still wait, everyday, for this two month mission to finally come to an end. This morning, I checked my mail. No letters, no nothing from Zach. At around the same time, the doorbell had rung so I opened up the door. There was a man standing with a dozen roses and a card. He had on a black formal shirt, which said _Martha's Rose Service, since 1902._I thanked him, and shut the door. On my way back to the living room, I decided to go ahead and read the card, hoping it was from Zach. It wasn't.

_Dear Cammie,_

_I hope you realized it's your birthday!_

_Love,_

_Josh_

I was disappointed. I waited for something, anything, but got nothing. I forgot it was my own birthday. I forgot Zach didn't call me. Because all I wanted to do at that moment, was to sit in my bed and cry. But I couldn't forget that the baby could feel everything I could, so I decided to be a brave mom and wife by staying strong. Then, Josh called and told me he was sick, so he couldn't do anything today. I said it was okay, and hung up. I wished the card was from _him_. I wished the roses from _him_. I wished the phone call was from _him_. Zach, where were you?

Come back to me, Blackthorne boy, come back. I miss him_. I love him_. But it doesn't matter where he will be, because he has my heart, and I have his. And our baby who holds part of us in him/her, will be the smartest, most beautiful, bravest, and most selfless child ever. I'll make sure of it. When Zach gets back, I'll still be in the little city of Roseville_. But as of today, I'm still waiting…_

**A/N: I finished typing it right now, because I'm not sleepy. But now I am. It's approximately 1:18 AM. Yeah. I just need to post this. It's also the first one-chapter-update-thing that is more than 2,000 words. Am I proud? HELL YES! So, most of you guys will probably want an ending, right? So that's why I'm gonna start writing a small epilogue of somesort that ends this somehow. I don't know. My internet is being dumbtarded. SO I shall put this story up in the morning, when I wake up – which will be around noon. JK, in less than 10 hours. In the middle of the night, I just had ideas flowing through my head, so I had to get it down. I really, really want you guys to review…and tell me how I did on this. I might give you a sneak peek. Maybe, just maybe. We'll see. Sorry for the freaking long ass paragraph. Look for my next update!**

**~Allie Goode.**


	2. Epilogue!

**A/N: I have to give up my laptop for Lent for 40 days. So I'm not sure when the next time I can actually type up a story is. I use my phone on mobile format always to read FF's…and it's in mobile format so if I don't reply to your inbox messages, it's because of my phone not really cooperating with the regular site format, and freezing. And I'm so sorry I've only had this weekend to actually type something up because my teachers CRAMMED us with tests and quizzes since the last 2 weeks were the last of the nine weeks… I hope you guys understand. **

_**THANKS TO MY AMAZZZZING BETA: rebell-like-crazy, you can now enjoy an error-free story! (: [P.S. Go check out her stories; they're REALLY good.]**_

**Well, I'll stop rambling and here's the short epilogue to my "one-shot":**

_Epilogue_:

_When Zach gets back, I'll still be in the little city of Roseville. But as of today, I'm still waiting…_

* * *

*Two Weeks Later*

I was making a fresh, partly homemade, partly store bought salad for dinner. It was healthy and simple to make, so why not? I carefully cut a tomato into several small slices and tossed it into the salad bowl. Then, I went to the fridge and grabbed a bag of salad leaves I had bought earlier that day from Kroger's and threw those in as well. Grabbing a bottle of buttery ranch, I poured just the right amount of ranch and stabbed a fork into it.

The baby was moving around a lot lately, so I reassured him or her by rubbing my belly softly.  
"Baby… Baby… I love you," I cooed. The baby slowed its movements and I sighed in relief. Piercing a tomato, I heard the doorbell ring. Startled, I shoved the slice of tomato into my mouth while wobbling towards the front door. I slowly unlocked the door and pulled it open. The little piece of tomato I was still chewing went down my throat and I choked on it.

"…Zach?" My eyes were still wide with shock and surprise. I just stood there, my mind running in circles.

"Hi, Gallagher girl."

As he enveloped me in a warm hug, I was still stiff with distress.

"Are you alright?" Zach asked me, concern rising in his eyes when he pulled back to look at me.

"No," I whispered. Zach led me to the kitchen, only gripping my hand tightly. He then, eyeing our unborn baby, sat me down in one of the chairs gently.

Letting go of my hand, he leaned against the counter. I noticed it was a good three and a half feet away from me. We just sat where we were for a long time, our gazes never wavering.

Finally, he spoke. "Cam?"

I looked down, staring at my stomach, which gave me comfort. His footsteps were coming my way, and I chose to pretend that I didn't know he was kneeling in front of me, tilting my head up with his index finger and his face an inch away. Zach then wrapped both of his hands around my waist.

I relaxed a little bit into him and he murmured into my ear which made me shiver lightly. "Cameron Morgan Goode, I love you. Now please tell me what is wrong."

"Zach… I've waited so long for you. So has our baby," I sadly stated. He flinched and then resumed his normal face, masking the emotion before I could identify it.

"I know. And that's why I was so happy to get back, but you didn't say anything." A look of confusion and then hurt crossed his face. "Wait…Have you moved on?"

"No!" Was that all he could think of? Angry at him, I abruptly stood up and walked to my bedroom, locking the door behind me.

"Gallagher girl, wait! I knew you didn't but I wasn't sure…" He pounded on the door.

After I got annoyed with his constant knocking, I opened the door, resulting in him grabbing me and falling onto the floor. I was on top of him, but on my back, so the baby was safe. I huffed at his carelessness and tried to get up, but his hands had an iron hold around my waist.

"That's not going to work, Gallagher girl," he laughed.

"Let me up."

"No."

"Zach."

"Gallagher girl."

"Stop it."

"I love you, too."

"Quit annoying me."

"Annoying you, am I?" And then without any warning, he sat me up and pressed his lips against mine. It was long and soft, but I kissed him back, not being able to resist. Needing air, I finally pulled away from him.

"You kissed me back," Zach smirked.

"Whatever."

"Mrs. Goode loves me," he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I do."

He got up and offered me his hand. I took it and climbed to my feet. He had a way of getting me calm, no matter how upset I was. That was one thing I loved most about Zach.

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"What's so funny?" I asked, curious.

"In no time at all, there's going to be the three of us – Momma Goode, baby Goode, and the Cool Goode," he replied, ticking off the three on his fingers.

I smacked him lightly. "The Cool Goode? Momma Goode? Baby Goode? You're cool."

He noted my sarcasm and then kissed my cheek. "I meant Zach, Cam, and whatever-the-baby-will-be-named Goode, babe."

"That's much better," I praised him, patting his head. Then, I leaned up and kissed him.

It was the perfect life. Our baby would grow up to be legends like Zach and I are. We were – no, are - some of the best spies out there, and we would make it work with the baby too.

_And that's the story of my life_.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I'm finally finished. SO SORRY IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER; I KNOW YOU GUYS DESERVE MORE...I'll try to update as regularly as I can. And thanks for reading! Look for more updates and add me to alerts. Btw, thanks to all the people who have added me as their favorite author, author alert, favorite story, and story alert. A certain review made me motivated enough to get up off my chair and write this whole thing…which is really hard to do. So be thankful (: **

**~Allie Goode**


End file.
